With the aim of reducing the weight of, for example, an automobile, the potential replacement of the material of components comprising steel sheets and the like with a lightweight material such as an aluminum alloy sheet is being studied and implemented. In such a case, assuming that the weight is reduced, it is necessary that the required stiffness be ensured.
To date, studies conducted to increase stiffness without increasing the thickness of the sheet material have provided the sheet material with a wave shape, a concave-convex shape, and the like, and the stiffness has been increased by virtue of the shape.
As an example of implementing a convex-concave shape, one of the components, called a heat insulator, of an automobile is formed of a sheet material. As a material therefor, Patent Document 1 proposes the formation of numerous protruding parts by embossing in order to ensure sufficient stiffness without increasing sheet thickness. In addition, sheet materials have also been proposed (refer to Patent Documents 2-7) that increase stiffness not only in a heat insulator but also in various applications by forming a concave-convex part via embossing and the like.